the_hrr_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
All pr morphs (including harmony force)
Nightmare Moon: How Do You Still Have Your Powers? (Twilight And Tommy Smirk At Her) Tommy: Because We Have What We Had All Along Twilight: Yes Tommy We Have Family Toby: And We're Proud To Have It Card God: That Is Correct Starlight: This Is Not Gonna Be Easy Tommy But We All Believe In You If You Try Tommy: Thanks Starlight And Thanks For Getting My Powers Back For Me Starlight: (Giggles And Smiles) Don't Mention It Wes: And Right Now It's All Of Us Against You And Your Little Friends Nightmare Moon: Oh Really? Cam: Yes Really Shane: Hope Your Ready To Fall Tommy: Right Then Twilight: As An Old Friend Used To Say Both Tommy And Twilight: It's Morphin Time! The Main Six: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers Then Transform The Genius Rangers: Fly! The Genius Rangers Jump Up In The Air And Transform Computer: Man Your Pods Rangers And Good Luck The 4 JAQK Rangers Go Into Their Seperate Power Pods And Transform The Globe Patrol Rangers: Globe Patrol Suit Activate! Their Suits Then Come Out Of Their Morphers As They Transform The Giga Grid Rangers: Giga Ring GigaVolve To... Giga Red! Giga Blue! Giga Yellow! Giga Green! Giga Pink! Their Heads Make Sparks Come Out As They Transform The Sun Patrol Rangers: Red Eagle! Blue Shark! Yellow Panther! The 3 Rangers Glow Red, Blue, And Yellow As They Transform The Global War Rangers: Global Up! The Rangers Then Englufed In A Shower Of Light As They Transform The Dyna Force Rangers: Execute Dyna Force Evolution! They Get Englufed In Data As They Transform The Bio Squadron Rangers: Bio Particles Assemble! Some Bio Particles Cover Them As They Transform The Mythical Beast Rangers: Unleash The Beast! They Get Englufed In Flames And Transform The Fash Force Rangers: Flash Planet Signal! The Rangers Suits Are Beamed Down To Them As They Transform The Lightning Blitz Rangers: Aura Mask On! 5 Seperate Holographic Masks Go Onto Their Faces As They Transform The Animalian Rangers: Red Falcon! Yellow Lion! Blue Dolphin! Black Bison! Green Rhino! They Get Covered With Seperate 3D Models And Transform The Moblie Racers Rangers: Power Moblies Let's Race! Their Moblies Surround Them As They Transform The CyberNetic Rangers: Connect To The Cyber Realm! Their Suits Are Lazered Onto Them As They Transform The Jet Force Rangers: Tech Wings Come Out! Their Wings Come Out As They Transform The Mighty Morphin Rangers: It's Morphin' Time! Their Animal Coins Surround Them As They Transform The Squadron Rangers: It's Morphin' Time! Squadron Beast Awake! They Get Engulfed In 5 Seperate Crystals And Transform The Ninja Warriors Rangers: It's Morphin' Time! Ninja Soul Evolve! Their Ninja Suits Cover Them As They Transform The Zeo Rangers: It's Morphin' Time! They Get Englufed In Seperate 3D Models And Transform The Turbo Rangers: Shift into Turbo! Their Suits Materialize Onto Them As They Transform The In Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice Command On Their Morphers: 3-3-5 The Suits Appear On Them As They Transform The Lost Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Their Suits Materialize Through Lightning As They Transform The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! They Go Through Seperate Colourful Shields As They Transform The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Their Power DNA Activates As They Transform The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Their Animal Crystals Surround Them With Energy As They Transform The Ninja Storm Rangers: Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA! Cam Watanbe: Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! HA! They Get Englufed In Wind And Thunder And Transform The Dino Thunder Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA! They Jump Into The Air As Their Suits Cover Them As They Transform The SPD Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Their Seperate Holographic Suits Attach To Them As They Transform The Mystic Force Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Bits Of Mystic Dust Covers Them As They Transform The Operation Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Their Suits Materialize Through Magma Bits As They Transform The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! They Get Surrounded By Their Animal Spirits And Transform The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! 7 Seperate Giant Vroom Words Surround Them As They Transform The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! 5 Seperate Symbols Attach To Them As They Transform The Megaforce Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Their Suits Become Super Mega Suits As They Transform The Dino Charge Rangers: Dino Charger! Ready! Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! The Dinosaurs Surround Them As They Transform The Ninja Steel Rangers: Power Star! Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! Their Ninja Stars Make Bright Light Surround Them As They Transform The Beast Morphers Rangers: Activate Beast Power! Ha! They Get Englufed In Seperate Colourful Tornados And Transform The Ultra Hyper Force Rangers: It's Morphin Time! Their Logos Materialize Onto Them As They Transform The I.T.S Rangers: Imagination Train! Lock In! Let's Steam Up! Colourful Steam Comes Out Of Their Morphers As They Transform The Beast Cube Rangers: Beast Cube Let Out The Spirit Of The Eagle! The Spirit Of The Shark! The Spirit Of The Lion! The Spirit Of The Elephant! The Spirit Of The Tiger! Seperate Cubes Surround Them As They Transform The Galatica Rangers: Galatic Souls! Lock In! Space Shades On! Time To Blast Off! Their Seperate Planets Surround Them As They Transform The Theif Strike Rangers: Theif Power! Ha! The Police Men Rangers: Police Power! Ha! Streams Of Light Surround Them As They Transform The Jurassic Kingdom: Jurrasic Knight Souls! Warrior Mode! Jurrasic Kingdom Call Out Loud! Their Seperate Knight Souls Knight Them And Then Go Into Them As They Transform Transformation Complete Harmony Force: Magic!, Honesty!, Kindness!, Laughter!, Generosity!, Loyalty!, Wisdom!, Honor!, Equality!, Passionate!, Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! Genius: Power Ranger Red! Power Ranger Blue! Power Ranger Yellow! Power Ranger Pink! Power Ranger Green!, Power Rangers Genius! JAQK: Red Ace!, Blue Jack!, Pink Queen!, Green King!, I Am Card God!, We Are!, Power Rangers JAQK! Globe Patrol: Battle Japan!, Battle France!, Battle China!, Battle Amazon!, Miss Australia!, Power Rangers Globe Patrol! Giga Grid: Giga Red!, Giga Blue!, Giga Yellow!, Giga Green!, Giga Pink!, We Are!, Power Rangers Giga Grid! Sun Patrol: My Name Is Red Eagle!, My Name Is Blue Shark!, My Name Is Yellow Panther!, We Are!, Power Rangers Sun Patrol! Global War: Red America!, Black Texas!, Blue Britain!, Yellow Italy!, Pink Australia!, Power Rangers Global War! Dyna Force: Spirit Of Fire, Power Ranger Red!, Spirit Of Earth, Power Ranger, Black!, Spirit Of Water, Power Ranger Blue!, Spirit Of Light, Power Ranger Yellow!, Spirit Of Wind, Power Ranger Pink!, Power Rangers Dyna Force! Bio Squadron: Bio #1!, Bio #2!, Bio #3!, Bio #4!, Bio #5!, 5!, 4!, 3!, 2!, 1!, Power Rangers Bio Squadron! Mythical Beast: Dragon Power Ranger Red!, Griffon Power Ranger Black!, Pegasus Power Ranger Blue!, Mermaid Power Ranger White!, Pheniox Power Ranger Pink!, Power Rangers Mythical Beast! Flash Force: Red Flash Planet!, Green Flash Planet!, Blue Flash Planet!, Yellow Flash Planet!, Pink Flash Planet!, Power Rangers Flash Force! Lightning Blitz: Tyranosaurus!, Mastidan!, Triceratops!, Saber Tooth Tiger!, Teradactul!, Power Rangers Lightning Blitz! Animalian: Red Falcon!, Black Bison!, Green Rhino!, Yellow Lion!, Blue Dolphin!, Power Rangers Animalian! Moblie Racers: Red Moblie!, Black Moblie!, Blue Moblie!, Yellow Moblie!, Pink Moblie!, Power Rangers Moblie Racers! Cybernectic: Cyber Red!, Cyber Black!, Cyber Blue!, Cyber Pink!, Cyber Yellow!, Power Rangers Cybernectic! Jet Force: Red Hawk Ranger!, Black Condor Ranger!, Yellow Owl Ranger!, White Swan Ranger!, Blue Swallow Ranger!, Power Rangers Jet Force! Mighty Morphin: Mighty Morphin Red Ranger!, Mighty Morphin Black Ranger!, Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger!, Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger!, Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger!, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger!, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron: Red Dragon Squadron Red Ranger!, Lion Squadron Green Ranger!, Unicorn Squadron Blue Ranger!, Griffon Squadron Yellow Ranger!, Fire Bird Squadron Pink Ranger!, Mighty Morphin White Ranger!, Power Rangers Squadron! Ninja Warriors: Red Ninja Ranger!, White Ninja Ranger!, Blue Ninja Ranger!, Yellow Ninja Ranger!, Black Ninja Ranger!, Ninjor!, Power Rangers Ninja Warriors! Zeo: Red Zeo Ranger!, Green Zeo Ranger!, Blue Zeo Ranger!, Yellow Zeo Ranger!, Pink Zeo Ranger!, Gold Ranger!, Power Rangers Zeo! Turbo: Red Turbo Ranger!, Blue Turbo Ranger!, Green Turbo Ranger!, Yellow Turbo Ranger!, Pink Turbo Ranger!, Blue Senturion!, Phantom Ranger!, Power Rangers Turbo! In Space: Red Space Ranger!, Black Space Ranger!, Blue Space Ranger!, Yellow Space Ranger!, Pink Space Ranger!, Silver Space Ranger!, Power Rangers In Space! Lost Galaxy: Galaxy Red!, Galaxy Green!, Galaxy Blue!, Galaxy Yellow!, Galaxy Pink!, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! Lightspeed Rescue: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready!, Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready!, Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready!, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready!, Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready!, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! Time Force: Time Force Red!, Time Force Pink!, Time Force Blue!, Time Force Yellow!, Time Force Green!, Power Rangers Time Force! Wild Force: Blazing Lion!, Soaring Eagle!, Surging Shark!, Iron Bison!, Noble Tiger!, Howling Wolf!, Guardians of the earth, United We Roar! Power Rangers Wild Force! Ninja Storm: Power of Air!, Power of Water!, Power of Earth!, Power of Crimson Thunder!, Power of Navy Thunder!, Green Samurai Power!, Power Rangers Ninja Storm! Dino Thunder: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger!, Tricera Power, Blue Ranger!, Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger!, Brachio Power, Black Ranger!, Power Rangers Dino Thunder! SPD: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger!, Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger!, Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger!, Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger!, Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger!, Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger!, Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger!, S.P.D. Kat Ranger!, Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger!, S.P.D. Orange Ranger!, S.P.D. Quantum Ranger!, Night Lady Morgana!, Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! Mystic Force: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!, Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger!, Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!, Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!, Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!, Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight!, Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth!, We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! Overdrive: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger!, Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger!, Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger!, Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger!, Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger!, Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger!, Sentinel Knight!, Call to Adventure, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive! Jungle Fury: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!, With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!, With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!, With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!, With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!, We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! RPM: RPM Red Ranger!, RPM Blue Ranger!, RPM Yellow Ranger!, RPM Green Ranger!, RPM Black Ranger!, RPM Gold Ranger!, RPM Silver Ranger!, Power Rangers RPM! Samurai: Samurai Ranger, Red!, Samurai Ranger, Blue!, Samurai Ranger, Green!, Samurai Ranger, Yellow!, Samurai Ranger, Pink!, Princess Samurai Ranger, Red!, Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! Super Megaforce: Super Megaforce Red!, Super Megaforce Blue!, Super Megaforce Green!, Super Megaforce Yellow!, Super Megaforce Pink!, Super Megaforce Silver!, I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth!, Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! Dino Charge: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red!, Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black!, Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue!, Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green!, Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink!, Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold!, Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua!, Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite!, Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger, Purple!, Titanosaurus! Power Ranger, Silver!, Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon!, Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum!, Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge! Ninja Steel: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red!, Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue!, Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow!, Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White!, Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink!, Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold!, Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Beast Morphers: Cheetah Beast Power!, Gorilla Beast Power!, JackRabbit Beast Power!, Beetle Beast Power!, Stag Beast Power!, Unleash The Beast!, Power Rangers Beast Morphers! Ultra Hyper Force: By The Power Of The Red Rangers, Power Ranger Red!, By The Power Of The Blue Rangers, Power Ranger Blue!, By The Power Of The Yellow Rangers, Power Ranger Yellow!, Let's Boogie Bab'e! Power Rangers Ultra Hyper Force! I.T.S: I.S Red Ready!, I.S Blue Ready!, I.S Yellow Ready!, I.S Green Ready!, I.S Pink Ready!, I.S Orange Ready!, Steam Rising Now! Power Rangers I.T.S! Beast Cube: Wing Spirit, Beast Eagle!, Fang Spirit, Beast Shark!, Claw Spirit, Beast Lion!, Trunk Spirit, Beast Elephant!, Paw Spirit, Beast Tiger!, We Fight For Beast Cube Kingdom! Power Rangers Beast Cube! Galactica: Fire Lion, Galatica Red!, Posion Scorpion, Galatica Orange!, Water Wolf, Galatica Blue!, Shiny Weights, Galatica Gold!, Darkness Bull, Galatica Black!, Stealthy Snake, Galatica Silver!, Forest Chamelon, Galatica Green!, Air Eagle, Galatica Pink!, Earth Swordfish, Galatica Yellow!, Mighty Dragon, Galactica Comander!, Over-Powered Pheniox, Galatica Soldier!, In Space No One Can Hear You Beaten! Power Rangers Galatica! Theif Strike: Theif Red!, Theif Blue!, Theif Yellow!, Let's Steal From The Evil! Power Rangers Theif Strike! Police Men: Red Police!, Green Police!, Pink Police!, Let's Arrest The Evil! Power Rangers Police Men! Jurassic Kingdom: T Rex, Power Ranger Red!, Triceratops, Power Ranger Blue!, Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Pink!, Spinosaurus, Power Ranger Green!, Velocorapter, Power Ranger Black!, We Are The Guardians Of The Dino Kingdom! Power Rangers Jurrasic Kingdom! Twilight: And We Are All: Power Rangers! An Explosion Happens Behind Them Nightmare Moon: (Growls) Minions Get Them! The Minions Charge At The Rangers Devon: Time To Give Them Everything We Got Rarity: Of Course Devon Darling Rainbow Dash: Why Won't You Use Your Battlizier For This D Boy Devon: Well It Has A Few Side Effects Of Making Me Evil So I Decided Not To Use For As Long As I Am A Power Ranger Rainbow Dash: Well You Did The Right Thing Dude Devon: Thanks Rainbow Kay: Enough Talking Let's Get This Party Started! The Rangers Charge At The Minions The Battle Begins Category:Transcripts